Sailor Moon T: Kingdom Come
by PsyWeedle
Summary: Six-part OVA fanfic: After the events of Sailor Moon Neo T, the Titans once more settle into their lives, but things go wrong when millions around the world mysteriously disappear...
1. Ascent

Previously on Sailor Moon Neo T...  
  
Reuisu pressed every button on the elevator control, trying to get back up and rescue Lucy. However, it did not do anything to help him accomplish that goal. All of a sudden, he looked up at the room where they had been in as a great fire blasted out of it, shuddering the whole tower. The power for the elevator cut off as it stopped in between floors. Reuisu's eyes dilated as he knew the explosion had come from the room Lucy had undoubtedly been in.  
  
Reuisu looked back down at his hand with the rings on it. He then realized that the impact from the rings on Doomsday's face had broken the rings. And for one brief moment, Reuisu believed that he had shattered the Princess of Rings by shattering her rings.  
  
A Titan was dead.  
  
Reuisu: Wax on, wax off.  
  
All of a sudden, the look of her body being a horrible, charred and dead mess disappeared, reverting her back to a live state. She suddenly opened her eyes, took a deep breath and sat up. Coughing as air filled her lungs for the first time in a month.   
  
Baal: My Dark Titans, Sailor Nothings! Sailor Hyperion, Sailor Tethys, Sailor Prometheus, Sailor Mimas, and Sailor Enceladus.   
  
Sailor Angel extended his hand out, and Sailor Hyperion took it. The two groups, Titans and Dark Titans, were now all Titans.  
  
Angel: Welcome to the team, Titans.  
  
"I love Reuisu..."  
  
The angelic smile had faded away, and only a look of pure hatred was on its face. Slowly, the entire holy look of the being melted away, revealing a being looking similar to Reuisu, but with black hair, and wearing an armor similar to that of Sailor Centauri's, but black instead of silver. A black cape appeared behind him and demonic wings sprung from his back.  
"Davros!" Mars shouted, walking back.  
"Who?" Cephiros asks.  
"A being totally opposite to my own."  
  
"It worked! I'm human again!"  
She then turned and smiled at the others, who were actually all covering their faces.  
"What's the matter?" Astra asked. She then suddenly looked down at herself again, and squealed. She grabbed the clothes she was standing on and covered the front of her naked body.  
"Congrats, my little kitten." Reuisu says, still covering his eyes.  
  
And now, the continuation...  
  
  
  
  
  
*Theme song: Dare, by Stan Bush*  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu: No, no, NO.  
  
Astra: What's your problem with this one, Reuisu?  
  
Reuisu: It's too spacey. We would never afford all the furniture we'd have to bring in!  
  
Astra: Oh, then just get computers out of your void, then!  
  
Reuisu: My void!? I don't want the others trotting around my flat, dirtying up the carpets and forcing us to clean it when they could walk in a dimensional plane that for some reason or another, removes all forms of dirt and crud!  
  
Astra: We've been through six apartments already, Reuisu. APARTMENTS, not flats.  
  
Reuisu: I'll call it a flat if I bloody want to call it a flat!  
  
Astra: You know, there are some days I think you're not British.  
  
Reuisu: Not Briti-... Not Briti-... Not BRITISH?!!? There are several people, including the doctor who assisted in my mother giving birth to me who might just say differently!  
  
Astra: Look, we need an apartment of our own. Your void is just too dark and depressing.  
  
Reuisu: I've lived there for the better part of my life, my dear!  
  
Astra: BETTER part?  
  
Astra narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend.  
  
Reuisu: Alright, the-less-than-better-part-that-involves-you, okay? All right, we'll buy the 'apartment' and we'll use the void for Sailor duties. I'm doing this for you, okay?  
  
Astra smiled and kissed Reuisu on the cheek.  
  
Astra: Of course.  
  
  
  
  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity put down her teacup in surprise.  
  
Serenity: Cancel your trip to Alpha Centauri?!  
  
Reuisu: Yes.  
  
Serenity: But why? Earlier in the year, all you could think about was getting ready for the chance to rebuild the Alliance Alpha Centauri.  
  
Reuisu: Well, where would a trip to Alpha Centauri bring me, except away from Astra, the Titans, and everyone else on this planet I love?  
  
Serenity sighed.  
  
Serenity: All right. The mission to reestablish the Alliance Alpha Centauri is hereby canceled. Now, next on the list: When are you and Astra getting married?  
  
Reuisu winced.  
  
Reuisu: Thing is, despite three simulated years as a human, Astra thinks she needs time to adapt to it and to our new relationship before we get married.  
  
Serenity: Ah. And how's the clean up coming for the damage caused by Baal?  
  
Reuisu: Very well. The blood smell is gone, but the debris is taking a bit longer. I think we should-ARGH!  
  
Reuisu collapsed out of his chair and dropped his teacup. The cup fell to the ground and smashed; it's contents now dripping away. Reuisu wrapped his arms around himself in pain. Flashes of light seemed to appear over him every few milliseconds, and Serenity got out of her chair to help him.  
  
Serenity: Reuisu, what's the matter?!  
  
Reuisu: PAIN! Something's gouging at me! Trying to take me away!  
  
One flash created a brief silhouette of Sailor Angel, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. Finally, the flashing and the pain disappeared, and Reuisu breathed deeply and blinked, trying to comprehend what had happened.  
  
Serenity: Are you all right?  
  
Reuisu: Something was trying to move me, but I resisted. I don't know for sure what happened...  
  
All of a sudden, the doors to the chamber Reuisu and Serenity were in burst open, and Serenity's main advisor walked in.  
  
Advisor: Your highness, something rather odd has happened!  
  
Serenity: What? What's happened?  
  
Advisor: We're receiving reports from all over the world! They say that people are disappearing or have already disappeared!  
  
Serenity: What do you mean?  
  
Advisor: I mean, your highness, that all over the world, people have just suddenly vanished without a trace!  
  
Serenity and Reuisu exchanged looks. Reuisu stood up and pulled out his communicator.  
  
Reuisu: This is Reuisu to all Titans! Meet me at the Void immediately! A situation is developing!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The portal that opened into the Void opened up, and Michelle walked into it.  
  
Michelle: Sorry I'm late, traffic's gone nuts. What's the situation?  
  
Reuisu: It's not just the traffic here; it's all over the world.  
  
Michelle: Huh?  
  
Reuisu showed the other six Titans news reports on several different monitors.  
  
Reporter: Scientists are unable to discover why the disappearances...  
  
Reporter 2: Military is checking the possibility that alien forces have...  
  
Reporter 3: Roadsides have erupted into chaos because of unmanned vehicles and equipment caused by the disappearances...  
  
Reuisu: Reports are still flooding into Crystal Tower of the total number of people missing, but so far it's estimated in the millions.  
  
Miya: So we have no theories as to what's happened here?  
  
Reuisu: Well, actually, there is one popular theory going around.  
  
Christine: What?  
  
Reuisu: Have any of you ever heard of the Rapture?  
  
Chris: The Christian bible's prophecy about the end of the world?  
  
Reuisu: It's part of that prophecy, but not the whole thing. The rapture is the word given to what happens in the beginning of the book of Revelations, the last book in the Bible. Summed up it has all those of pure Christian faith ascend into Heaven, and the remaining populace stay on earth to either become Christian or reject God. So far, it's the popular theory going on around the World.  
  
Lucy: And none of the Sailors have "Ascended?"  
  
Reuisu: Actually, funny thing about that. When the disappearances were occurring, I began to disappear as well. It felt as if something was trying to tear me away from Earth, but I resisted.  
  
Michelle: This is all speculation! For all we know, aliens could've abducted a large portion of Earth's populace.  
  
Reuisu: Actually, moon face, there is some proof that corroborates the Rapture theory. When the Disappearances began, the amount of holy energy circulating the world suddenly increased ten-fold.   
  
Anna: Holy energy?  
  
Reuisu: Sort of like background radiation that already exists. Like when I fire an attack as Sailor Angel, the level of Holy energy increases exponentially.  
  
All of a sudden, warning lights start flashing all over the console! Reuisu activated it and checked the readings.  
  
Reuisu: I'm getting reports from all over the world! Oracle's forwarding them to me...  
  
Chris: What are they for?  
  
Reuisu: They're reports of widespread chaos! Cars without drivers speeding into buildings, looters attacking stores without security or personnel working there, unmanned equipment, everything! It's pandemonium out there!  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. An Angel Falls

*Theme song: Dare, by Stan Bush*  
  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu: There is no time to waste! We must find a way to control the chaos out there!  
  
Christine: But how?! It's not like we can individually teleport everywhere and help everything!  
  
Reuisu: No, but something similar might be in order.  
  
Lucy: What?  
  
Reuisu: Michelle, your time staff allows you to move in both space AND time, right?  
  
Michelle: Yeah. What about it?  
  
Reuisu: I suggest we travel one second into the future, opening a portal with random destinations and sending everyone to assigned designations to help out and try to stop or control the chaos that's besieging our world because of the disappearances.  
  
Anna: All of us?  
  
Reuisu: No, I shall stay behind and coordinate our efforts. Moon face, your staff?  
  
Michelle handed Reuisu her time staff. Reuisu placed the staff in an opening on the main console and pressed some controls. The time staff quickly shot out an energy beam into a section of the void, and a red portal opened.  
  
Reuisu: Once you arrive at your destinations, transform and locate the nearest problem you can solve.  
  
The group nodded and all ran into the portal.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Location: Paris, France.  
  
A red car spun out of control and slammed into a nearby Internet café. It started a small fire and people quickly ran out of the café in search of rescue. A six year-old child tripped onto the pavement. Another out of control car was about to hit her. The child screamed.  
  
Moonshine: MOONSHINE TIME STOPPER!!!  
  
The car suddenly stopped, and the child opened it's eyes to see Sailor Moonshine hit the breaks within the car and also punch out all four tires, immobilizing it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Location: Lut Gholein.  
  
Two men in turbans and garments usually worn in Egypt smash through the windows of a shop, carrying out jewels and gems. They quickly run down the street.  
  
Love: CRESCENT HEART CRUSH!!!  
  
Five identical pink hearts come out of nowhere and form a box around the men. Local Lut Gholein police soon run up, and Sailor Love deactivates the Crescent Heart Crush, allowing the men to be arrested.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Location: Chicago, Illinois, USA.  
  
A construction crane was gradually getting faster as it spun out of control, sending small parts of itself flying as the speed tore off mechanical bits. Sailor Asteroid came running at it, but the debris was flying everywhere, inhibiting his movement.  
  
Asteroid: ROCKET BLAST!!!  
  
Asteroid glowed for a moment, and then at extremely high speeds ran through the flying debris and to the control switches of the crane, bringing it to a stop.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Location: Melbourne, Australia.  
  
Elephants roamed the streets, smashing anything in their path in a panic as rhinos charged behind them. Someone had briefly opened their cages but disappeared directly after he had opened it, and an electrical worker had disappeared and the charged cable he had been working on fell to the ground, lighting several trees, grass, and bushes on fire, scaring the animals. And now, in front of the rampaging animals, was Sailor Crystal.  
  
Crystal: CRYSTAL CRUSHER BEAM!!!  
  
Crystal clapped her hands together, and slowly brought them apart. While bringing them apart, an energy ball formed between her hands, and she threw it to the ground in front of the animals. It formed a small sheet of crystal on the ground. Immediately, Crystal's hands glowed blue and red, and from the sheet of crystal came a large, thick wall of crystal that blocked the animals' rampage.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Location: London, England.  
  
Terrorist: IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!!!  
  
Nihilistic terrorists ran through the streets, brandishing machine guns and other automatic weapons. They fired them into the air and continued screaming as the populace of London ran in fear of getting shot. The police were already dealing with a similar crisis happening on the other side of town, and could not handle both at once. However, they did not have to.  
  
Cephiros: CEPHIROS VALIANT CHARGE!!!  
  
The silhouettes of three running flaming women came down from a rooftop at the terrorists. They shot in panic at them, but it did not stop them. Each one collided into a terrorist, sending them to the ground with minor burns and a lot of pain.  
  
  
  
  
  
Location: Kyoto, Japan.  
  
Six men walked threw the dark streets. They had evil grins on their faces as they found unconscious women. They had fallen unconscious when debris of some form or another had fallen on them, or if swarms of panicky people had run over them. These men were definitely not here to help them. They began to tear at the women's clothing, preparing to gang rape them. However, they heard intense winds beginning to form up, and a bright light was shining upon them. They thought police were shining flashlights on them, but then saw Sailor Life looking at them only with glowing eyes, and electrical streaks forming around her and winds forming like a tornado around her.  
  
Life: SOUL LIFE!!!  
  
The men ran away in fear as the small spirit zoomed at them. Knowing that a standard Soul Life would revert the men into puddles of blood and internal organs, Life had used it at quarter power as it had been powering up. The spirit flew in a straight line, passing straight through each one. Immediately after it did, the men all fell down, unconscious and in a lot of pain.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu: Okay, nice work, Cephiros. Now, head over to the other side of town and assist the police forces there. Crystal, Australia's under control now. I'm opening a portal for you over to St. Petersburg, Russia. We've got mass rioting, try to contain it.  
  
Reuisu heard a beeping sound come from his console after he opened the portal to Russia. He checked what the beeping was for, and it indicated detecting an earthquake. He activated the camera over Jerusalem, where the earthquake occurred. He gasped as he looked at what was there. It looked as though the ground had been cut open, like a knife wound on a person. There seemed to be light coming from it, emanating from fire. Reuisu recognized it from when he had been in Tristram.  
  
Reuisu: A Hell mouth...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu tugged on the table in front of him, having attached it to a firmly put tree. He wore climbing equipment as he slowly made his way down the Hell mouth. He looked around as he continued going deeper. The light from fires seemed to disappear as he got farther down, and the cave walls become darker and blacker. He switched on the light on his helmet and looked around. There still seemed to be nothing around him, but he continued hope that whatever had caused the disappearances was down here. All of a sudden, he realized he could go no further. He knew he had miles of rope, so he figured he must've snagged the rope on something. He tugged at it, trying to break it free. However, each tug he made ate away at the rope, and all of a sudden, the rope snapped in half! Reuisu screamed out loud as he fell down into the abyss.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu slowly opened his eyes to see two feet before him. He looked around and saw that he was on a rather small cliff, and that fire on torches was lighting up the area. He suddenly was forced up by two youmas and he faced the person before him. He gritted his teeth as he recognized him.  
  
Reuisu: Davros.  
  
The former Emperor of Omega Centauri smiled at Reuisu. He wore black clothing, and the demon wings he had had the last time Reuisu had encountered him were gone. A black cape draped behind him. His hands were covered in black gauntlets.  
  
Reuisu: I'm assuming you're responsible for all of this.  
  
Davros: Yes, Reuisu. I am behind this so-called 'rapture.' Your detective skills have homed once again! Using a teleportation demon and a psychic demon, I located every single human being on this planet that was of pure Christian faith. I teleported them to a holding chamber within this cavern, and used a spell to make scientific readings of holy energy to increase, making it appear as though the Rapture had taken place. They're alive, unconscious, but that may change at a moment's notice. The false Rapture is causing the chaos I desire, yes, but it's not enough! This planet's core shall be harnessed and reformed into a new form of energy, capable of recreating my Kingdom! My Kingdom shall ravage your world, enslaving the population, and then, when that is all done, I shall conquer your universe! And all I need to do that with, is your Angel staff.  
  
Davros snapped his fingers, and the youmas grabbed Reuisu's transformation stick from him. It burned their hands when they touched it, but they threw it over to Davros, whose gauntlets protected him. Reuisu struggled to break free, and the youmas finally released him and threw him to the ground.  
  
Davros: Seal him with the other prisoners. Let him know the full defeat that is his!  
  
Reuisu scooted back and got up, preparing to make a fight. He looked behind him and saw the abyss and darkness below him.  
  
Voice: Jump.  
  
Reuisu looked around, trying to discern where the voice had come from. It seemed only he had heard it, as the youmas continued to advance on him.  
  
Voice: Jump! NOW!  
  
Reuisu gulped, and then jumped off the cliff down into the Hell mouth.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	3. The Call

*Theme song: Dare, by Stan Bush*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cephiros grabbed the terrorist by the arm and lifted him up, throwing him into the air. The terrorist fell back to the ground and fell unconscious. Cephiros breathed deeply, trying to get focused again.  
  
Astra: Are you all right?  
  
Cephiros activated her communicator.  
  
Cephiros: Of course I'm not all right! I don't see how you can be so calm! Reuisu is dead!  
  
Astra: PRESUMED dead.  
  
It was ten hours after Reuisu had gone into the Hell mouth in Jerusalem. Several TV cameras had captured him entering it, and then the rope he was attached to snap. The Titans were still working around the world, trying to bring some order to the chaos that was occurring.  
  
Cephiros: No one who's entered the Hell mouth has come back. No cameras or probes that go in return intact!  
  
Astra: Don't you think I know that?! Look, Reuisu would've wanted us to keep on working. The disappearances have still caused a lot of chaos, and we need to try to control it all.  
  
Cephiros: All right. But I still wouldn't put my bets on Reuisu having survived the Hell mouth.  
  
Astra: You're being quite the pessimist today, Lucy.  
  
Cephiros: Millions around the world have just disappeared, the world is in utter chaos, and the leader of my team is allegedly dead. I don't see what I have to be pessimistic about.  
  
Astra rolled her eyes.  
  
Astra: Look, I'm sending you over to China. Rendezvous with Michelle and assist in taking down out of control cars and rescuing injured.  
  
Cephiros: Understood.  
  
Astra activated the sequences on the console within the Void, and Sailor Cephiros walked through the portal she had created. Astra sighed and looked at information on the console. She noticed that a time-delayed message from Reuisu was waiting for her. She activated it, and an image of Reuisu appeared on the screen.  
  
Reuisu: Dear Astra, by the time you will have gotten this message, I will have gone into the Hell mouth, even though it is almost certainly a trap.  
  
Astra winced.  
  
Reuisu: I have my suspicions as to the kidnapper of all those people. If I'm right, then we're in for the biggest battle of our lives.  
  
Astra raised an eyebrow, and noticed that the communications systems on the console had begun to activate on their own.  
  
Reuisu: My computer has instructions to send a homing beacon out into the Universe. This homing beacon is on a wave frequency only readable in the brain of a Sailor Soldier. If it is what I suspect it is, we're going to need more than just the Inner and Outer Soldiers and the Titans. We're going to need a massive, galactic force of Sailors to stop what is to come. This call to the Sailors is a summoning for them to come to Earth and help us fight that which is to come.  
  
Astra put her hand on the video screen, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
Reuisu: Astra, I need you to lead them. Tell them of me, and tell them of this enemy. I shall return. I love you, Astra.  
  
The image stopped. Astra gritted her teeth and held back crying. She breathed in deeply and saw that the signal was already going off. She activated a secondary channel. A 3-D image of a face appeared on the screen. It was the face of Oracle.  
  
Oracle: Astra? What do you need?  
  
Astra: I need you to track down the Dark Titans.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Man: WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE, MAN!  
  
Asteroid: We all die, get over it.  
  
Asteroid punched the man in the stomach, and then in the face, knocking him to the ground. He looked around himself and the pile of people scattered around him. They were all rioters, destroying everything in their path in Mexico City. Asteroid activated his communicator.  
  
Asteroid: This is Asteroid, Mexico is now clear.  
  
Astra: Good, that's the last stop of the day for us. I'll open up a portal for you to return to the Void, and I'll brief you on what's going to happen next.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chris: Reuisu always was the planning type...  
  
Astra: Reuisu IS the planning type. We don't know if he's dead yet. I still think he's alive and well.  
  
Christine: Don't hold onto blind hopes forever, Astra. All the news stations saw him go into the Hell mouth, and he never returned.  
  
Astra: All that means is that he's not done yet for whatever he's found. Now, the next issue at hand is the organization of the Sailor gathering. Sailors from nearby star systems have already arrived and are wondering what to do now.  
  
Michelle: We're going to need to know exactly who's here, where they come from, and what their abilities are. I suggest we register every Sailor who's coming at Crystal Tower.  
  
Astra looked at the latest sensor readings on the Void console.  
  
Astra: Well, we're going to have to get started soon.  
  
Miya: Why?  
  
Astra: I'm picking up hundreds of spacecrafts headed towards Earth.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sailor Disaphyl tapped her foot impatiently while she waited for the Sailor in front of her to be finished. Finally, she moved up in line, where Sailor Uranus waited for her.  
  
Uranus: Name?  
  
Disaphyl: I'll have you know that I've been waiting here for-  
  
Uranus: NAME?  
  
Disaphyl: Sailor Disaphyl, now what's this all-  
  
Uranus: Home planet or star system?  
  
Disaphyl: The planet Disaphyl of the Reguyarin system, now answer my-  
  
Uranus: Abilities?  
  
Disaphyl grinded her teeth together. It was going to be a long day for her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Watching from Neo-Queen Serenity's main lookout chamber was Astra. She and the Queen looked out at the hundreds of Sailor waiting outside of Crystal Tower.  
  
Astra: Maybe this wasn't a good idea.  
  
Serenity: Reuisu thought it was necessary. Whatever this must be, it's big.  
  
Astra: Yeah, but what could possibly require EVERY Sailor in the universe?  
  
Serenity: An event of universal proportions. Any indication of whether Reuisu is alive or not?  
  
Astra: Nothing that enters the Hell mouth returns unscathed. No humans return, and any probes or equipment sent into it are either destroyed or heavily damaged.  
  
Serenity: I'm going to go try to explain the situation to other Sailors. With luck, I can keep down a riot.  
  
Astra nodded in reply and Neo-Queen Serenity left the chamber. Astra heard the sound of wind, and looked over at a wall. A figure walked through it like it was a ghost. Astra was taken aback for a moment, but then noticed the ghostly figure wore an outfit similar to that of the Sailors of earth. It was female, and she did indeed wear an outfit similar to that of the Sailors of earth. The skirt was a dark green, as were the bows. She also wore a dark green cape, and most of her head was hidden behind a cowl.  
  
Specter: I am Sailor Specter, Astra Koneko.  
  
Astra blinked.  
  
Astra: Pleased to meet you. How did you do that?  
  
Specter: It is my ability. My other abilities include seeing premonitions of the future, Astra.  
  
Astra: Oh?  
  
Specter: I see something in the near future that endangers everything you hope to accomplish here.  
  
Astra: What would that be?  
  
Specter: A riot started by normal humans whose beliefs differ from your own. They are in this city's town square. That is all I can tell you. Goodbye.  
  
Specter walked back into the wall from which she came. Astra activated her communicator.  
  
Astra: Michelle, meet me at Town Square right away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Town Square was filled with activity. Markets were open, and people were running around, stocking up on supplies in case it really was the end of the world. The people mostly ignored Astra and Sailor Moonshine.  
  
Moonshine: Perhaps the information was incorrect.  
  
Astra: Maybe...  
  
Voice: Everyone, listen to me!  
  
Everyone in the square looked up to a platform overlooking the Town Square. There, a man stood in a reverend's outfit. The crowd all looked at him, waiting for him to speak.  
  
Reverend: There is something occurring at Crystal Tower! It is a gathering of the ones known as Sailor Soldiers! They claim to be our protectors, but this is a lie! This can only be a form of demonic invasion!  
  
Surprisingly enough, the crowd was going along with him, shouting out cries of agreement.  
  
Reverend: Ever since God has created the great ascension into Heaven, we have begun a chain of events that will lead to peace on our world! But only if we act quickly and stop this invasion!  
  
Astra: You do not know that!  
  
The crowd looked at Astra, as did the Reverend.  
  
Astra: The Sailors are here for a battle, one that will save our entire world!  
  
Reverend: We do know of you, Astra Koneko! We know how you had some form of relationship with the one known as Sailor Angel! However, from what we can tell, your Sailor Angel is dead, fallen into the Hell mouth that plagues Jerusalem!  
  
Astra: We do not know he is dead! We must unite, as one world, to stop the coming-  
  
Reverend: SHE MUST BE SILENCED!  
  
Several members of the crowd approached Astra in an attempt to restrain her, but Sailor Moonshine moved first, kicking or punching away anyone who got too close!  
  
Reverend: If you cannot be stopped by human hands, you shall be stopped by human invention!  
  
The Reverend pulled out from his shirt a revolver. He aimed it at Astra, who gasped. Just as the Reverend was about to pull the trigger, a bright white light shined down from the sky onto the gun and the Reverend's hand. He screamed in pain as the light burned his skin a little, and melted the gun away. The entire crowd looked up to see a glowing Sailor Angel, whose hands still pulsed with energy from the Hand of Destiny attack. He floated down in front of the crowd.  
  
Angel: That's enough.  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	4. Betrayal

*Theme song: Dare, by Stan Bush*  
  
  
  
  
  
The crowd stared with wide eyes and gawking mouths as they witnessed a glowing Sailor Angel float down from the sky and land on the platform where the Reverend stood. Angel glared at the Reverend, who had just attempted to kill Astra with a revolver, which was now a puddle of goo in his hands thanks to a Hand of Destiny attack.  
  
Reverend: Sailor Angel... We thought you were dead.  
  
Angel blinked.  
  
Angel: No, I wasn't.  
  
Angel turned to the crowd, who awaited him to speak. Angel saw Astra in the crowd with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. Moonshine was smirking as well. Angel looked at the crowd, and finally spoke.  
  
Angel: This man is correct; I went into the Hellmouth. I've seen the face of the enemy.  
  
Angel began to pace a short distance on the platform.  
  
Angel: They're not Gods, and they're not indestructible. I've fought them and I've killed many of them. And I've survived.  
  
Angel stopped and leaned on the railing of the platform.  
  
Angel: There is a way out of this. A way to stop this insanity once and for all. Astra's Sailor army is a start. Now, we have to build on it.  
  
Angel stood up and looked at the crowd once more.  
  
Angel: Together, we will form the largest army in history, not just for a battle, but to change the shape of our world! And not just for ourselves, but for our children, and our children's children!  
  
The crowd began to talk amongst themselves, wondering if they should go along with him.  
  
Angel: Now you go tell your leaders, or your families that the only man to survive the Hellmouth sends this message: We can end this! Not just for now, not just for the next 1,000 years, but forever! I stand before you as proof that it can be done! We can fight, and we can win, but only if we do it together! Can I count on you?  
  
The crowd began to lightly show signs of agreement.  
  
Angel: CAN I COUNT ON YOU? Will you stand together?!  
  
And with that, the entire crowd was in an uproar of cheering; ready to do whatever Angel commanded them to do. Astra and Sailor Moonshine smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu: So the cable snapped, and I fell. Somehow, I lost consciousness.  
  
Anna: Everyone thought you were dead because they saw your rope snap.  
  
The Titans were assembled within the Void, Reuisu explaining what happened to him.  
  
Reuisu: No. I woke up on a cliff, and guess who was standing in front of me?  
  
The Titans waited for him to finish.  
  
Reuisu: Our good old pal Davros. We all remember him, don't we?  
  
The Titans nodded, and Astra hissed like a cat. The last time they had encountered Davros, it was when Reuisu discovered Astra's feelings about him. Davros used Astra's depression as energy, and he rewarded her by turning her human and bringing her and Reuisu to Elusion, the homeland of Helios and the nexus point for dreams. Davros used the area to gain more strength, and when the Titans rescued Reuisu and Astra, Davros uncovered the power behind Reuisu's angel staff. He attempted to take it from Reuisu, but failed. He ran away from the Titans, promising to return and exact revenge.  
  
Reuisu: He took my Angel staff away from me, and attempted to imprison me. I then heard a voice call out to me to jump off of the cliff, and knowing it would've been better than being Davros' prisoner, I jumped. It turns out that Tyrael was waiting for me down there, and caught me. He brought me back at incredible speeds, faster than what the cameras could see. And we then started devising a strategy to fight Davros.  
  
Michelle: But when you appeared in the town square, you were Sailor Angel. How did you transform without your staff?  
  
Reuisu: Tyrael charged me up with some holy energy, enough for a single burst of a Hand of Destiny attack, and used his angelic abilities to make it look like I was Sailor Angel. Now, what we must do-  
  
All of a sudden, his console began to beep.  
  
Reuisu: The bleedin' thing never lets me finish a sentence...  
  
Reuisu waked over to the console and checked what it was indicating.  
  
Miya: What is it?  
  
Reuisu blinked as he looked at the readings.  
  
Reuisu: It's the results of a scan I started 1,000 years ago. I did it when Rei was taken over by the Beryl plague. I wanted to be sure it was Beryl, so I did the most intense, deep scan as I could. It just finished it.  
  
Lucy: So? We already know it was Beryl that did it.  
  
Reuisu: No, it wasn't.  
  
The other Titans stared at him.  
  
Chris: Excuse me?  
  
Reuisu: According to these readings, it wasn't Beryl that possessed her at all.  
  
Reuisu gritted his teeth at the results.  
  
Miya: Then what did?  
  
Reuisu looked down to the ground.  
  
Reuisu: According to these readings, it was Davros.  
  
A silence fell across the Void. Finally, Miya spoke up.  
  
Miya: Reuisu, do you want to-  
  
Reuisu: Get out.  
  
Christine: What?  
  
Astra: Reuisu, we're here for you if-  
  
Reuisu turned his head towards them. The look in his eyes was cold and hateful.  
  
Reuisu: Please, I said get out.  
  
And with that, the Titans exited the Void and the entrance sealed up. Reuisu giggled a little and began crumpling the piece of paper that had the readings on them.  
  
Reuisu: He played me.  
  
Reuisu stopped giggling and tore the paper apart.  
  
Reuisu: HE PLAYED ME LIKE A PUPPET!  
  
Reuisu slammed his fist into a monitor, smashing it apart. He roared with fury and began tearing up or destroying anything he could find. He cried and collapsed onto the floor. After a few minutes of crying, he got up and walked over to the communications system of the Void.  
  
Reuisu: Computer, open a channel to Rei Hino of Crystal Tower. Say it's urgent.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Titans slowly walked back into the void an hour later. Papers and electronic bits were scattered about it. They walked around carefully, looking for Reuisu. They saw a note left on the control console of the Void. They picked it up and read it.  
  
"Dear Titans, with the knowledge of what he's done, I've decided to make a preemptive strike against Davros. Rei, Tyrael, and I are going to enter the Hellmouth and attack him. Signed-Reuisu."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The wind blew around Rei and Reuisu as they stood at the Hell mouth, waiting for Tyrael to arrive.  
  
Rei: You're not going to be able to fight Davros without a Sailor ability.  
  
Reuisu: I'll fight him with my bare hands if I have to.  
  
Rei: That won't be necessary.  
  
Rei revealed what she was carrying her pocket. Reuisu winced as he saw what it was: The Sailor Centauri transformation stick. Reuisu narrowed his eyes at it; he made no movement to take the stick.  
  
Reuisu: I made a promise to never use that thing ever again.  
  
Rei: Face it, Reuisu. You can't defeat Davros without at least having some weapon at your disposal. Use it.  
  
Reuisu gulped and took the stick from her. He examined it closely.  
  
Reuisu: This damn thing is what caused the wedge between us.  
  
Rei turned away from him.  
  
Rei: Do you ever imagine what it would be like if Davros hadn't infected me? If we would've ended up together?  
  
Reuisu sighed.  
  
Reuisu: A lot. I sometimes wonder if I should use Michelle's time staff, travel back and slap myself a couple times so he understands that you were under the control of someone else.  
  
Rei: What stops you?  
  
Reuisu: The knowledge of the fact that I have Astra, and you have an entire family with you. Twin daughters and a husband, that's an accomplishment I'd destroy if I screwed everything over just for my own personal reasons.  
  
Rei: I'm glad we're still friends.  
  
Reuisu: As am I.  
  
Tyrael suddenly appeared from the sky and landed next to the two.  
  
Tyrael: Are we ready?  
  
Reuisu: Yes.  
  
Reuisu gulped and looked at the stick.  
  
Reuisu: I hate this thing.  
  
Rei: Ah, just transform and let's get going.  
  
Reuisu: ALPHA CENTAURI POWER!!!  
  
The whole pink glittery thingy appears with a silhouette of Reuisu. Chest armor enveloped his torso as the symbol of spirit appeared on his forehead. Leg armor came around his legs, with ankle armor and foot armor. Behind the armor, only visible in spots where different pieces of armor joined, was a black outfit. Arm armor enveloped his arms, wrists, and hands. His hand armor was separated, only having finger armor and palm and backhand armoring. A red blade emitted from his wrist armor. A green grid in the shape of the helmet armor, except for the visor. The red blade passed in front of the grid, and the head armor appeared. The black visor formed directly afterwards. He stood in a pose of his two red blades coming out as he kneeled down with the Greek symbol Alpha behind him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The three floated down the Hellmouth, Sailor Centauri carrying Sailor Mars. Tyrael's sword provided the illumination as the group slowly proceeded to the small cliff where Reuisu had initially encountered Davros.  
  
Centauri: There, I see it!  
  
Centauri pointed to a cliff slightly illuminated by Azurewrath. Tyrael moved the sword towards it, shining a light down upon it. Much to their surprise, Davros was lying on the ground, and appeared to be unconscious. Cautiously, the three landed on the cliff. Centauri went over to him and pulled him around so they could see his face. He was still breathing, but slowly. He appeared to have a wound on his head. However, that was not what sparked Centauri's interest. The armor was performing a scan of Davros, and was finding something most peculiar.  
  
Centauri: This is odd...  
  
Mars: Yeah, why is he unconscious like-  
  
Centauri: No, not that. I'm detecting something within his body, like another presence, or another life form.  
  
Tyrael: A parasite?  
  
Centauri: No, it's not organic. It's energy! I'm doing a more detailed scan... Oh my God.  
  
Centauri stood up and backed away from Davros. Tyrael narrowed his eyes at Centauri.  
  
Mars: What? What is it?  
  
Centauri: There is a shard of Chaos within him.  
  
Mars: Chaos? THE Chaos? As in the Chaos who originally infected Sailor Galaxia and turned her evil?  
  
Centauri: The very same. The readings are identical, except smaller in power level. This chaos shard only advanced his power a little.  
  
Mars: Could Chimeramon have planted it in him during the Clone Wars?  
  
Centauri: No, this thing is pretty heavily imbedded within him. It's been in here awhile.  
  
Tyrael was slowly readying Azurewrath.  
  
Centauri: You know, there was a time when Alpha Centauri and Omega Centauri were at peace! We just always assumed jealousy got the better of Davros. But it turns out it was the Chaos shard that turned him evil!  
  
Mars: So when Galaxia was originally infected with Chaos, Chaos sent out shards of itself to make itself more powerful? And how come we never knew about this before?  
  
Centauri: I've never done a detailed scan of Davros before with my armor. No, not even Chaos has the kind of power to just turn something evil! When she was combined with Galaxia, she used the bracelets to control other Sailors. The only kind of power that could've removed a piece of Chaos and put it into another entity is-  
  
Tyrael put Azurewrath in front of Centauri's neck.  
  
Centauri: -Angelic.  
  
Mars: Tyrael!  
  
For what seemed like an eternity, no one did anything. Finally, Centauri spoke.  
  
Centauri: Why, Tyrael? Why did you put a Chaos shard inside of Davros?  
  
Tyrael: Bait. The Chaos shard has incredible power, and an evil force might be willing to try to get that power.  
  
Mars: Tyrael, what kind of evil would you be trying to flush out that would justify doing this?!  
  
Tyrael: My demonic counterpart.  
  
Mars: Demonic counterpart?!  
  
Centauri: Interesting. It makes perfect sense, actually. Baal and the Prime Evils had a Super-soldier of their own, a being who fought for their ideals, while you fought for Heaven.  
  
Tyrael: Its name is Baelrog. For thousands of years, we have been fighting one another, always coming to a standstill. I thought I could lure him out using the Chaos Shard, but I failed. He is here, now, in this chamber. He's been pulling Davros' strings for a very long time. But now, I know how I can stop him.  
  
Tyrael walked over to Davros and placed Azurewrath over him. A small, black, triangular shard of glass seemed to come out of his back, and then vaporize.  
  
Tyrael: Now, with the Chaos shard removed, I can transform this planet's core into an energy source capable of vaporizing-  
  
All of a sudden, a squat, fat, impish demon leapt out from behind the rocks and latched onto Tyrael's back.  
  
Tyrael: BAELROG!  
  
Baelrog: Surprised to see me, Angel boy?!  
  
Baelrog bit down on Tyrael's neck, and he screamed in pain. All of a sudden, Baelrog melted into Tyrael. His white wings turned black, and he began to glow a black aura. Tyrael, or now Baelrog, turned around and was now holding Reuisu's Angel Staff. He smiled devilishly, and he began to grow in size.  
  
Centauri: Oh bloody hell.  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	5. Agents of Love and Justice

*Theme Song: Dare, by Stan Bush*  
  
  
  
  
  
Centauri made one high kick into the air and knocked the Angel staff out of Baelrog's hand. However, that did not stop his exponential growth. The being that had been formed out of both Tyrael and Baelrog was growing at an incredible speed, and there looked as though there was going to be a lot less room in the cavern very quickly.  
  
Mars: I really think we should be getting out of here!  
  
Centauri: I really think you're right!  
  
And with that, Sailor Mars hugged Sailor Centauri to hold onto him, and Centauri grabbed the unconscious Davros by his shoulder armor and picked him up, too. Centauri's anti-gravity jets kicked in immediately, and they flew straight up out of the Hell mouth. They landed on the ground beside it, and Centauri set Davros down next to them. Mars let go of Centauri and got off of him.  
  
Centauri: You all right?  
  
Mars: After seeing all that, NO. Does this sort of thing happen to you a lot in the Titans?  
  
Centauri: Every week, it seems.  
  
Mars: I wonder how I ever survived those days...  
  
Centauri: You survived by using the knowledge that your enemies didn't have exact knowledge of what they were after, or they didn't know how to find it. The kind of stuff the Titans face knows what they're doing every step of the way.  
  
All of a sudden, Davros' bloodshot eyes sprang open. His pupils dilated, and he got up on his knees, held his head in pain and screamed into the air. He then collapsed down, holding his head in his lap and crying. Centauri walked over to him and raises his arm above his head.  
  
Centauri: GIGA BLADE!!!  
  
The wrist emitter shot out a small, red, triangular energy blade that extended past Centauri's hand. Centauri raised his arm up in preparation to strike down upon Davros, but Sailor Mars ran over to him and grabbed his arm.  
  
Mars: Are you out of your mind?! What are you doing?!  
  
Centauri: I'm going to put this inhuman monster out of MY misery once and for all.  
  
Mars: You can't do that! The atrocities he committed weren't his fault! It was a Chaos shard!  
  
Centauri: LIES! This creature has done nothing but cause death and pain wherever he treads!  
  
Mars: You don't know that! Stop it now, Reuisu!  
  
Voice: Reuisu!  
  
Mars and Centauri turned their heads to see Astra and the other six Titans running towards them. They came to a stop and breathed heavily when they reached him.  
  
Moonshine: We got your note.  
  
Asteroid: Have you gone into the Hellmouth yet?  
  
Centauri: Yes, and things have gone from bad to worse.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Moonshine: You mean to tell me that Tyrael deliberately placed a Chaos shard within Davros?  
  
Centauri: Yes, moon face. It's true.  
  
Sailor Moonshine sighed and looked away. Astra put her hand on her shoulder to comfort her.  
  
Moonshine: It's all right... It just doesn't seem like something he'd do.  
  
Love: There's a lot about Tyrael we don't know.  
  
Cephiros: What matters now is what we're going to do?  
  
Centauri: We must prevent Baelrog from exiting the Hell mouth! If we cave it in, he can never-  
  
All of a sudden, the ground around the Hell mouth began to shake and slightly crumble.  
  
Centauri: RUN!  
  
The group all ran in the opposite direction back to the town of Jerusalem. Centauri dragged a sobbing Davros along with him. The small Hell mouth hole began to grow larger as a gigantic, 100 ft. tall Baelrog came out of the Hell mouth, roaring in fury and walking onto the Earth. He grinned evilly and looked around. He knew automatically the direction of Crystal Tokyo, and began running. The group blinked and stared at the running Baelrog. Mars finally spoke.  
  
Mars: I am not letting that thing destroy my world!  
  
Centauri winced.  
  
Centauri: Really? And how do you propose stopping it?!?!  
  
Centauri got into Mars' face.  
  
Centauri: Perhaps a big red and white sign with the word 'Stop' on it?!  
  
Mars glared at Centauri.  
  
Centauri: Oh, I know! I'll put a bucket on my head and pretend to be the Ancient Sailor God Boojee!  
  
Sailor Mars snapped her fingers and smiled.  
  
Mars: That's it!  
  
Sailor Centauri stared at her and blinked.  
  
Centauri: Fine, I'll get a bucket.  
  
Mars: No, not that! A Sailor God, or a very powerful Sailor! Reuisu, I need access to the communications system in your Void, I think I know how we can stop Baelrog, but we'll need to hold him off.  
  
Centauri pulled out the flute device last seen in T and pressed a button on it, and a portable entranceway to the Void appeared. Mars nodded and walked into it, the entrance shutting behind her. He pressed another button on it, and a portal into Crystal Tokyo appeared. The Titans walked through it, dragging a crying Davros.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Titans stood on a rooftop one hour later. They saw Baelrog approaching from the sky, flying towards Crystal Tokyo in preparation for an attack against it.  
  
Cephiros: The military's tried to stop it, but none of their weapons have any effect.  
  
Centauri nodded. He looked over at Davros, who was still crying. He sat in a fetal position, barely moving at all.  
  
Centauri: It's time. The time for the battle has come.  
  
Crystal: What battle?  
  
Centauri: The battle where we need all the Sailors of the Universe. This hour in our history is the reason why I called all those Sailors here in the first place. Titans, return to Crystal Tower and inform the Sailor army of the situation.  
  
Life: Will do. Any word from Sailor Mars or Astra yet?  
  
Centauri: Astra went to the Void to check on Mars. Whatever she's doing, I hope it'll help us. Now go.  
  
Asteroid: What'll you be doing?  
  
Centauri: I must engage Baelrog in combat. It may give us some time.  
  
Moonshine: You can't be serious!  
  
Crystal: He'll crush you like a bug!  
  
Centauri: This is my choice. I am the Leader of the Titans, and I please tell you to go and warn the army! GO!  
  
The Titans sighed and ran off of the rooftop and down the stairs of it. Centauri sighed and looked at the Angel staff in his hands.  
  
Centauri: Here goes everything.  
  
He held the staff into the air.  
  
Centauri: HEAVENLY ANGEL POWER!!!  
  
At first, nothing happened. Then, all of a sudden, the Angel staff glowed with a silver radiance, and the Sailor Centauri helmet disappeared and reformed into a circlet around Reuisu's head. The armor twisted and changed a little, forming new patterns into itself. All of a sudden, out of the back plate of the armor sprouted the wings of Sailor Angel. However, after they got out, a thick black metal covered over them with a silver edge, forming triangular wings. He stood in a pose of preparing to fly into the air.  
  
Reuisu blinked at his new transformation and smiled, as the voice of Nephlite seemed to arrive...  
  
Nephlite: Arise, Sailor Archangel.   
  
Sailor Archangel raised an eyebrow.  
  
Archangel: Archangel, eh? I could get used to that.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sailor Moon tightened the gloves on her and smiled. Even after one thousand years, her Sailor fuku still fit her. She wondered if the technology behind it somehow automatically adjusted for her age.  
  
Uranus: Your majesty, I must formally protest to this activity. We should get you and the King below ground to ensure your protection.  
  
Moon: My place is on the battlefield, Amara. This fight is going to require as many Sailors as we can muster, regardless of their position in this world we live in. This army has been split into four main forces, one being led by Sailor Moonshine, one led by myself, Darien, and yourself, one led by Sailor Star Fighter, and one led by a Sailor Dreginon. I may be a bit rusty after not fighting a battle in so long, but if this world that we all love so much is to survive, we must all do our part.  
  
Sailor Moonshine walked into the room.  
  
Moonshine: Our forces are ready. They await your command, your highness.  
  
Sailor Moon gulped and took her staff into her hands.  
  
Moon: Let's move out!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sailor Archangel roared with fury as he flew towards Baelrog. Baelrog saw the coming mosquito in comparison to himself, and with one quick backhand, swatted Sailor Archangel to the side, making him lose control of his equilibrium. Immediately, the thrusters on his wings and armor restored his balance. He glared at Baelrog, who glared back. He put his hands a foot away from each other, and green energy began collecting together, forming into a gigantic ball of green energy half the size of Baelrog.  
  
Archangel: TRIBULATION FORCE!!!  
  
Archangel threw the giant energy ball at Baelrog, who roared in pain as the ball collided into him and actually forced him back several feet. Not wanting to give him the chance to recover, Sailor Archangel moved in for another attack.  
  
Archangel: TRANSCENDANT BLADE!!!  
  
Out of the Giga blade emitters on his wrist armor came two silver blades. They were not energy, but they looked daunting, nevertheless. Archangel flew down; blades aimed at Baelrog and stabbed him, causing a minor energy explosion from the blades. A small compartment opened up from his back plate, and he pulled out a small cylinder from it. He extended it away from him, and the two ends of the cylinder extended, forming into a staff.  
  
Archangel: TESTAMENTAL STAFF!!!  
  
The staff's upward side glowed a bright white and gold, and shot out a beam of concentrated energy into Baelrog. Baelrog roared with fury, brought his giant hand up, and slammed it down into Sailor Archangel. Archangel fought against the pressure of the hit and gravity, and managed to stay in the air. However, he noticed Baelrog stepping through a building, collapsing it and debris falling everywhere. Mostly everyone near it was running away, but Archangel saw one old man staring at both him and Baelrog. With immense speed, Sailor Archangel swooped down and picked up the man, setting him down a block away as a piece of debris hit the spot where the man had been standing only a moment ago.  
  
Archangel: Are you all right?  
  
The man stared at him for a moment, gaping.  
  
Man: Yes... I'm fine...  
  
And with that, Sailor Archangel flew back up, intent on slamming into Baelrog. However, Baelrog saw him coming once again, and with one more swipe of his hand, slapped Archangel with enough force and speed so he couldn't stay airborne. He slammed back down into the ground hard. Davros, who was nearby where Archangel had crashed, stopped crying and stared at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Baelrog: You humans walk day to day, believing you are safe from the denizens of Hell. Well, you are safe no longer, for it is I who has come to conquer you!  
  
Civilians screamed and ran for their lives through the streets as Baelrog stood overlooking the beautiful city.  
  
Baelrog: My will be done, my Kingdom Come. Those shall be the words inscribed on this world!  
  
Voice: Not if we can help it!  
  
Baelrog turned around to face whoever had spoken to him. Standing on rooftops, in the streets, or flying through the air, were Sailors. Not hundreds, not thousands, but millions of Sailor Soldiers awaiting the command to attack Baelrog. Baelrog glared at them.  
  
Baelrog: And just who are you to stand up against me?  
  
Moonshine: We are the Sailor Titans!  
  
Moon: The inner-  
  
Uranus: and outer-  
  
Both: Senshi!  
  
Fighter: The Sailor Starlights!  
  
Ykrillig: Sailor Soldiers!  
  
Cephiros: We are Agents of Love!  
  
Mercury: Agents of Justice!  
  
Healer: We shall right wrongs,  
  
Sinahue: And triumph over evil!  
  
Love: We are the right hand of Vengeance!  
  
Neptune: We are the boot that is going to kick your sorry ass all the way back to hell!  
  
Specter: We are Death incarnate.   
  
Maker: And the last living thing you are EVER going to see.  
  
Moon: And in the name of the moon,  
  
Moonshine: The planet,  
  
Fighter: The Universe,  
  
Crystal: And Heaven itself,  
  
And with that, every Sailor pointed at Baelrog with one finger, and they all said the same thing with one unified voice.  
  
All: WE SHALL PUNISH YOU!  
  
*Wagner's Ride of the Valkyries begins to play*  
  
The Sailor army did not give Baelrog the chance to reply. They knew exactly what he would say, and they didn't care. It was time to finally take the initiative in the fight against evil each and every one of them had fought for the better part of their lives.  
  
Getryal: ORINOC WING!!!  
  
Hejiu: IRRADIATING PULSE!!!  
  
Qwekifan: URIAL JETS!!!  
  
Mercury: MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!!!  
  
Lelisa: UNSEEING EYE!!!  
  
Quelin: FLASH STORM!!!  
  
Love: CRESCENT HEART CRUSH!!!  
  
Nocturne: NOCTURNAL ARROW!!!  
  
Hyperion: HYPERION LANCE!!!  
  
Attacks like those shout out like mad as every single Sailor attacked Baelrog in a combined attack.  
  
Teturnik: SEVEN CIRCLES!!!  
  
Cuwetiso: TERRA FIRMA!!!  
  
Brolikas: WATERS OF BROLIKAS!!!  
  
Uranus: WORLD SHAKING!!!  
  
Praxist: EYE OF THE STORM!!!  
  
Life: SOUL LIFE!!!  
  
Fighter: STAR SERIOUS LASER!!!  
  
Sintral: WAR SPIKES!!!  
  
Zyuoichi: ASTRAL TENDRILS!!!  
  
The appearance was spectacular, millions of Sailors all using their attacks, whether they be energy, magical, physical, metaphysical, or geomorphic. However, Baelrog barely felt it as a burden, although he did feel slight pain from it.  
  
Moon: This isn't working! We're nothing more than maybe one bee sting!  
  
Darien: One bee sting might not hurt something that much, but a million'll get him!  
  
Moon: We're hitting him with a million bee stings and it's not flinching him! We need something more! Like... Like...  
  
And all of a sudden, a light came down from the sky. The light was so bright that the sky turned black, the light being absorbed into the beam. The energy beam that had come from the sky struck Baelrog, and sent him careening into the ground. Down from the sky came a gigantic Sailor Soldier. She wore gold armoring for the shirt, and a metallic miniskirt, like a Roman soldier. She had a crown of gold, and her hair an orange-brown. All of the Sailors stood in awe of her. Only the inner and outer soldiers, along with the Starlights and a few others, knew who this woman was.  
  
Moon: Sailor Galaxia!  
  
Mars: Yep.  
  
Sailor Moon turned around to see Sailor Mars and Astra standing behind them.  
  
Astra: We knew that there was going to be one Sailor more powerful than even the army: Galaxia. She should be able to take out Baelrog.  
  
Baelrog got back up and tackled into Galaxia, sending her down to the ground.  
  
Mars: Or not.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And down on the ground, Sailor Archangel reverted to Sailor Angel when Davros took the Sailor Centauri transformation stick from him. He looked up at Baelrog, and growled silently.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sailor Centauri flew up to Baelrog, who stood over Sailor Galaxia, preparing to attack her. Centauri got in his way. Inside the armor was Davros, who gritted his teeth and set all the weapons on the armor to self-destruct.  
  
Centauri: I SHALL NOT LET YOUR KINGDOM COME!!!  
  
And with that, Sailor Centauri flew straight into Baelrog, detonating the weaponry on him, as his body became a living torpedo. He collided into Baelrog and exploded, the explosion rocking into Baelrog, exploding him, too.  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	6. We are Gathered Here Today...

*Theme song: Dare, by Stan Bush*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Reporter: Sailor Centauri managed to use some kind of auto-destruct system within his armor to create a powerful enough explosion to destroy the demon that has been identified as Baelrog. The events, that have been called "Kingdom Come" because of Baelrog's attempt to freeze over the earth and make a Kingdom for himself, have come to a close. Shortly after the battle, the Sailor Army left the Earth to return to their native home planets. In other news, charges were brought up against-  
  
Reuisu: Off.  
  
The TV within his Apartment with Astra shut off. They had just finished moving into it, and had watched what was on the news.  
  
Astra: What happened to Tyrael? And the people who were taken with the false rapture?  
  
Reuisu: When Baelrog was destroyed, he was thrown clear, completely devoid of activity from the demon. As for the people, a search party found them all unconscious in the caverns where I had found Davros. They're being treated at several hospitals right now. It's been a good week, Astra. Three abominations gone in one day.  
  
Astra: Three?  
  
Reuisu: Baelrog, the Sailor Centauri transformation stick, which is missing, and Davros.  
  
Astra: ERG!  
  
Astra stood up and looked out the window angrily.  
  
Reuisu: What's the matter?  
  
Astra: I'm really getting sick of how you keep bad-mouthing Davros! He saved our entire world by making the ultimate sacrifice: His own life!  
  
Reuisu narrowed his eyes and stood up.  
  
Reuisu: The man was delusional the second we took him out of the Hellmouth! He was only attacking Baelrog because he had gone completely insane with rage!  
  
Astra sighed.  
  
Astra: Well, at least we can rest easy to know that our friends can continue living out happy lives, as do Michelle and-  
  
The two's eyes lit up as they suddenly realized it.  
  
Astra and Reuisu: TODAY IS MICHELLE AND TYRAEL'S WEDDING DAY!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu brought his car to a hard stop, and he and Astra ran out of it and into the Church, Reuisu still straightening his tie. When they opened the doors, they saw people busily preparing the Church for the Wedding of Michelle and Tyrael in three hours from now. They saw Sailor Hyperion nearby, arguing with the pianist about something. They looked around, and saw Michelle nearby in her Wedding dress. She was sitting on a chair, smiling. She appeared to have spaced out and was thinking of something. Astra and Reuisu walked over to her, and Reuisu snapped his fingers, bringing her out of her dazed state.  
  
Michelle: Reuisu! You're finally here!  
  
Reuisu: Sorry for the lateness, we um... Forgot.  
  
Michelle: Well, that's all right. As long as you're here.  
  
Reuisu: And I'll be perfectly happy giving you away, and Astra is ready to be your Maid of Honor.  
  
Michelle: Um... Actually, Reuisu... Tyrael and I had a talk, and we decided there's someone more fitted to give me away than you.  
  
Reuisu: Who? Your real father is dead; I don't think he's going to be here for this.  
  
Voice: Me.  
  
The two turned around, and standing in a brilliant tuxedo with light wings behind is back, was Jason Novus. AKA Izual, the fallen angel. The Titans had first encountered Izual in the depths of Hell where he had been tainted with evil. They encountered him again when he had erased Michelle from the memories and records of all those in the world, and had been revealed to be Jason Novus, a Knight formerly serving under Prince Darien of Earth in the original Moon Kingdom.  
  
Jason: Surprised to see me?  
  
Reuisu: Quite, actually. I'd think you wouldn't want to be here, considering your past with Michelle.  
  
Michelle: Tyrael and I thought it was more appropriate for Jason to give me away because he was my former love. I hope you don't object...  
  
Reuisu: Not at all! I think this is most suiting. This gives me the chance to sit down, too.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tyrael gulped, looking at himself in the mirror. He wore a lavishing tuxedo, picked out for him by Nephlite, who stood nearby.  
  
Tyrael: It is a good purchase, Nephlite. Thank you.  
  
Nephlite: No problem, my friend. How are you feeling?  
  
Tyrael: Rather nervous. I've never done anything like this before.  
  
Nephlite: Trust me, you'll do fine. You love this girl, and this is the ultimate form of expression of love.  
  
Tyrael: I thought sex was the ultimate expression of love.  
  
Nephlite: Depends who you ask. Still, you'll get plenty of that, too, on your honeymoon.   
  
Tyrael: You never achieved either when you were in love.  
  
Nephlite gritted his teeth and looked away.  
  
Nephlite: There is another ultimate expression of love: Dying for the one you love.  
  
Tyrael: Well, you successfully pulled that one off. However, that girl, Molly, is now happily married to that Melvin fellow.  
  
Nephlite: Yes, Melvin. The current CEO of Microsoft...  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
Tyrael: Unless you're Michelle, come in!  
  
Chris walked in wearing a tuxedo as well. He closed the door behind him.  
  
Chris: The Dark Titans want to know when they can start eating the cake.  
  
Nephlite: Do they not understand that it is rude to eat the cake before the wedding?  
  
Chris: Remember, the concept of eating is still relatively new to the Dark Titans.  
  
Tyrael: Indeed. I did not tell them of ALL the benefits and downsides of leaving Baal's side and joining our side. And by the way, I apologize once again for not choosing either of you as my 'Best Man.'  
  
Chris: Ah, don't mention it.  
  
Nephlite: You've known Zauriel longer, anyway.  
  
Chris: Oh, and you're going to want to get really ready, now. One more hour until the wedding!  
  
  
  
  
  
Lucy: So you've created a name for yourselves in San Francisco?  
  
Enceladus: Yeah. We call ourselves "Titans West."  
  
Prometheus: We've named it that because we're now living in the western world, and on the west coast of the USA.  
  
Mimas: Come by whenever you want. There's plenty of crime to be preventing there.  
  
Lucy: I'll consider it. Hey, Prometheus, you ever been on a date?  
  
All of a sudden, the music changed, indicating for everyone to get quiet and sit down.  
  
The wedding had begun.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Michelle slowly walked down the hallway, carrying a bouquet in her arms. She was almost impatient at the slow speed she was walking, exhilarated beyond her wildest dreams that she was getting married in a matter of minutes. She finally turned to the aisle and began walking down it, all the heads in the room looking at her and Jason arm in arm. Jason felt like he had to keep back the perky girl from running down the aisle and just telling the Queen to marry them right then and there. Michelle also noticed that the pianist who has originally signed up for the job was gone, and Ami was in her place. And, per request, "Here comes the Bride" did not play. Instead, it was a piano version of "Moonlight Densetsu." Finally, she reached the end of the aisle and stood next to Tyrael.  
  
Serenity: Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of two soul mates.  
  
Michelle smiled, having written out what Serenity would say to them.  
  
Serenity: They have been servants to this Kingdom and myself for a very long time, and I could not ask for more loyal subjects. It brings great pleasure to me and this Kingdom to see these two happily, and FINALLY joining in the bonds of holy matrimony.  
  
Tyrael rolled his eyes at the 'Finally.'  
  
Serenity: We are gathered here to show that true love prevails over all else. Against youmas and demons and magic and hatred, love prevails over it all. Tyrael, do you take this woman to be your bride, to love and to cherish, to hold and to warm?  
  
Tyrael: I do.  
  
Serenity: And do you, Michelle Tsuki-Kagayaku, take this man to be your husband, to- uh...uh...  
  
Serenity tried to think of what she was supposed to say next. All the Sailors in the room thought the same thing: "What a klutz."  
  
Serenity: To do all that stuff I just said to Tyrael?  
  
Michelle giggled.  
  
Michelle: I do.  
  
Serenity: The ring?  
  
Anna held a pillow with the rings on it. Both Tyrael and Michelle put a ring on each other's fingers.  
  
Serenity: If there be any who would oppose these two marrying, which I cannot really see happening, speak now, or forever hold your peace.  
  
Jason slowly opened his mouth, ready to speak out against the marriage, to try to get Michelle to love him again, but then he saw the smile on her face. He quickly shut his mouth.  
  
Serenity: Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce you two Man and Wife. You may kiss the bride.  
  
Tyrael lifted up her veil and leaned in, kissing her on the lips. The entire room exploded into applause, and instead of heading down the aisle, Tyrael and Michelle ran down a back room, throwing the bouquet behind them. Astra quickly caught it in the air. Reuisu stood up and activated his communicator.  
  
Reuisu: They've done exactly what we thought they'd do. Initiate Operation No Escape.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tyrael: Was this wise?  
  
Michelle: Of course it was! They'll probably throw some big-  
  
Michelle and Tyrael opened the door to the back entrance to the Church, where they thought a car was waiting for them. Instead was the limousine and most of the guests of the wedding. Reuisu stood in front of them all, a grin upon his face.  
  
Michelle: How-  
  
Reuisu: We figured you'd want to have some quiet, inconspicuous exit to your honeymoon. You didn't think that a big shindig or something would be worth the time and expense. However, because of that, it was all the reason we needed to throw ONE HELL OF A PARTY! Ladies and Gentlemen, while the bride and groom take their limousine to my place for the party, we shall all follow in our cars. Now, let's go!  
  
  
  
  
  
Reuisu: May I have this dance?  
  
Reuisu held his hand out to Michelle, who sat at a table in the dance hall. Michelle smiled and took his hand, and the two began a slow-moving dance on the floor to the Sailor Stars theme, which a band was playing.  
  
Michelle: So explain to me again how you installed an entire dance floor into your apartment?  
  
Reuisu: Long story short, manipulation of the void. It makes things much more interesting.  
  
Michelle: Oh, Reuisu, I'm the happiest person on Earth right now!  
  
Reuisu: Just make sure you don't screw it up, moon face.  
  
Michelle stuck her tongue out at him, but the doorbell suddenly rang. Reuisu sighed and let her return to Tyrael. Reuisu walked over to the main door of his apartment, the doorbell ringing once more.  
  
Reuisu: Yes, yes, I'm coming!  
  
Reuisu slowly opened the door.  
  
Reuisu: Look; I know it's a bit loud, but-  
  
Reuisu froze.  
  
The person in front of him was his mother, Erika.   
  
Erika: Hello, Reuisu. I'm back.  
  
  
  
  
  
Revelations 9:12-One woe is past. Behold, still two more woes are coming after these things.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	7. A Midsummer's Nightmare

All logical sense had just been removed from Reuisu's mind. The blood slowly drained from his face, turning him pale. His throat tensed up, he couldn't breathe. His mouth hung open, his mouth quickly drying up. Any sense of intelligent thought that could tell him what was happening turned from Reuisu.  
  
He blinked once, and all that changed. His mother stood outside the door, waiting patiently for her son to let her in.  
  
"Well?" she asked.  
  
Reuisu blinked again, and then replied, "I'm sorry, mother. Just got a little bit of nausea there. Here, come in."  
  
Reuisu let his mother in, and the entire apartment had changed. The party that was taking place after Michelle and Tyrael's wedding was no longer there, the apartment now looking like it held Reuisu and his parents. All the people were gone.  
  
"Where's dad?" Reuisu asked, picking up some computer magazines off the table and putting them in a rack.  
  
His mother poured herself a glass of water and replied, "Still at work, trying to get those idiot bosses of his to give him a raise."  
  
"Of course I could give them raises, but it is just beyond my control with the current budget we have." Chris Allot said to his employee.  
  
"We're not asking for much, maybe some profit sharing or a better benefits plan." The employee says.  
  
"And if I could, I would. I care very deeply about this law firm, ever since I started it three years ago. We've handled more cases than the DAs in Crystal Tokyo and New York combined in the past year!" Chris says.  
  
"We know, and that's why we think we deserve raises!"  
  
"The problem is that despite all the cases we get, you people voted to take the minimum fee for the cases, which means we're left with just enough to pay you all on a monthly salary."  
  
"Alright, we won't go on strike for about a month, but by then we hope you can have this situation handled."  
  
The employee walked out of Chris' office.  
  
"Geez, I need a vacation." Chris states.  
  
"You don't need a vacation!" Lucy shouted at her secretary.  
  
The secretary sighed and looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "Please! My husband and I are going to need this time together."  
  
"But I need you here! I don't know how I run a multi-national chain of restaurants without you." Lucy replied.  
  
The secretary sighed again and walked back to her desk. Lucy walked over to her.  
  
"Hey, look, I'll tell you what: After the latest merger, I'll give you a week's vacation, all expenses paid. Okay?" Lucy asked.  
  
The Secretary's eyes lit up with glee. "Thank you so much!"  
  
"Like I said, I need you here. Thank you for being willing to stay." Lucy smiled.  
  
"Man, I've never had a nicer boss before in all my jobs!" The secretary said, sitting back down into her chair.  
  
Lucy walked back into her office and began to write up a memo to the employees about the latest merger.  
  
"Geez, I think manga artists have easier jobs than me."  
  
"I CAN'T TAKE THIS JOB!" Miya shouted.  
  
She threw the latest drawings she had made of Sailor Love and Sailor Venus into the air and collapsed on her knees.  
  
"I'm going to get carpal tunnel if I keep doing this job! They want me to get the latest ten pages of the Sailor Love/Sailor Venus graphic novel done in two days? FORGET IT! And why do they dump such an important project on me when they know my hands have been aching for days!" Miya ranted.  
  
There was no one else in the room, so she got no answer. She sighed and picked up the drawings and put them back on the artist's desk. She shined the overhead lamp over it and looked at them again.  
  
"Okay, okay. Let's just try to keep calm, Miya. You can do this." Miya told herself.  
  
Suddenly, she saw that the TV in the room was on, and it was a news broadcast.  
  
"The strike at the Allot Law Firm seems to have been averted with help from Chris Allot himself, and here he is." The reporter stated.  
  
Chris appeared on the screen and Miya stared at him.  
  
"Odd, that guy seems really familiar."  
  
"No, you don't seem familiar to me at all." Michelle said to the guy at the bar.  
  
"Really? I could've sworn I've seen you here before." The guy said, grinning.  
  
Michelle rolled her eyes and tried to walk away. However, the guy put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Come on, baby. I can show you a good time." The guy said with a devilish grin on his face.  
  
"I doubt you're anything like my husband." Michelle said with a grin.  
  
The guy raised an eyebrow. "Husband?"  
  
"That would be me."  
  
The guy turned around, only to meet a human Tyrael's fist head-on. The guy stumbled back in a drunken fashion and collapsed onto the ground, unconscious.  
  
"That's what happens when you don't pay proper respects to a lady." Tyrael said, smiling and putting his arm around Michelle's shoulders.  
  
"I could've taken him." Michelle said, walking off with him.  
  
"Of course you could, honey. Come on; let's go to that coffee place down the street. I hear it's really nice."  
  
"You call this nice?! I barely have enough income in this job to stay on my two feet." Christine said, scrubbing the counters of the coffee shop. Astra stood near her, in a similar uniform to Christine's, also wiping tables.  
  
"I think this place is nice, that's all. It's peaceful, and unlike that bar down the street that has fights every other minute." Astra replies, going in back to check out.  
  
"Well, me, I wouldn't mind a good bar fight. This job is actually a little boring for me, Astra." Christine said, smiling and heading back with her.  
  
"Well, I'm the kind of girl that just wants peace and quiet, and maybe a cup of tea on the side." Astra says, envisioning it in her head.  
  
"Tea? You drink that stuff?" Christine asks, bewildered.  
  
"It tastes good. I don't know where I got it from." Astra says, but then noticed customers coming in.  
  
"Damn, more customers. Doesn't anybody sleep in this town?" Christine asks.  
  
"This is Crystal Tokyo. It never sleeps."  
  
"Man, this city really sleeps at night, your majesty." Anna said, looking out the window on the twentieth floor of Crystal Tower.  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity stood behind her seven year-old, smiling. "Well, there's not much action in this town, Anna. Well, that's not entirely true. There are the deadbeats, the monsters on the streets who aren't demons or youmas."  
  
"Like my father." Anna said, closing her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, Anna. I didn't mean to-"  
  
"No, it's okay. I sometimes need to remind myself who that horrible person was. I know he's still my father, but I can't truly love a father who doesn't have the slighted bit of compassion." Anna said.  
  
"That's a very grown-up thing to say, Anna. Are you sure you're seven years old?" Serenity asks.  
  
Anna smiled. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure. I should probably go to bed now."  
  
"Come on, I'll tuck you in. You and Rini can play together in the morning." Serenity said, leading Anna off.  
  
"Reuisu, can you hear me?! Are you alright?!"  
  
"What was that, mum?" Reuisu asked, turning around to face his mother.  
  
"I didn't say anything. Why?" she replied, washing a dish.  
  
"Could've sworn you just said 'Are you alright?'" Reuisu said, turning around again.  
  
"Well, I didn't. Perhaps you're just hearing things, dear." His mother said, starting to make dinner.  
  
Reuisu got up and put the pan on the stove to help her with dinner. "Well, I just could've sworn that it happened. Strangest-"  
  
As soon as he turned on the burner, a slight burst of flame came out of the pan and enveloped the pan briefly, but dissipated before it could set anything on fire. However, what it did do was bring memories back into Reuisu's mind.  
  
Memories of a group of gangsters breaking into his mother's home in London, England.  
  
And the gangsters burned her alive along with the home Reuisu had grown up in.  
  
Other memories, like his father dying in a car crash, also came to him.  
  
Immediately, Reuisu's pupils dilated as he turned to look at his mother, the blood draining from his face.  
  
"My word, you look like you've seen a ghost." She said to him.  
  
"Mr. Allot, there's a woman here to see you." Chris' secretary says over the intercom.  
  
"Who is it?" Chris asks.  
  
"She says her name is Miya Aino."  
  
"Does she have an appointment?"  
  
"No. She just says that it's urgent to speak with you right away."  
  
"When's my next appointment?"  
  
"Not for half an hour, Mr. Allot."  
  
"Send her in, then." Chris said, deactivating the intercom on his end and putting his signature on a motion to dismiss for a case he was working on. Miya walked in and Chris leaned his head up.  
  
"Well, Miss Aino, what can I do for-"  
  
When they met each other's gaze, they suddenly remembered. Memories came flooding into their minds.  
  
Memories of meeting one another on a deserted island thanks to Mephisto having kidnapped Chris and chained him there.  
  
Memories of a girl traveling from the Rogue Encampment to Lut Gholein.  
  
Memories of a group of Sailors known as the Sailor Titans.  
  
And memories of falling in love with each other.  
  
"I can never just get a good night's sleep in this town, Astra!" Christine said, hanging her coat up again.  
  
"So we've got some late night customers. Big deal, we'll just give them their coffee, wait for them to leave, and then get out of here." Astra said, hanging her coat up as well.  
  
They walked back to the front of the café, where Michelle and Tyrael were. They weren't looking at Christine or Astra, but admiring all the craftsmanship that had went into building the café.  
  
"Man, this is just incredible stuff!" Michelle exclaimed, looking around.  
  
"Come on, we're here for tea, not for architecture." Tyrael says.  
  
"Welcome to Titans Coffee, can I-" Astra began to say.  
  
Immediately, Astra and Michelle recognized each other. And with the sudden burst of recognition, all four's memories were restored.  
  
Memories of a girl from Paris who Reuisu found.  
  
Memories of an Archangel of Heaven who Michelle had fallen in love with.  
  
Memories of a cat who fell in love with Reuisu, and became human.  
  
And Memories of a girl who had discovered herself to be a hero, and had joined the Sailor Titans.  
  
Lucy walked through the halls of her company, feeling extremely relaxed. Her day had gone so well, she thought she was going to invite everyone in her main department for drinks.  
  
"Man, could my life be any sweeter?" she asked to particularly no one.  
  
Suddenly, she saw one of her employees drop a ring on the ground. She was about to raise her voice to alert her that the ring had dropped, but a man with larger boots walked onto the ring, and it was crushed instantly. As soon as the man had walked off of it, Lucy's pupils dilated and she collapsed to the ground in front of the ring, gawking at it.  
  
Memories that had been hidden to her were now available.  
  
Memories of a girl who wanted to try to take on the world, and her parent's happily let her.  
  
Memories of a medical shack that was rapidly losing business in the land of sanctuary.  
  
Memories of a Sailor Soldier of the planet Cephiros.  
  
Memories of Cephiros being destroyed.  
  
And memories of Sailor Cephiros and the Sailor Titans.  
  
Anna lay down in her bed with the night light next to it. She shut her eyes to get a calm sleep for the next day to continue her Sailor training. Neo Queen Serenity smiled and walked away from the doorway. She began walking down the hall to check on Rini, who had gone to bed an hour earlier at her mother's urgings.  
  
All of a sudden, she heard a scream come from Anna's room, and she turned around and ran back into the room. She turned on the light and saw Anna cowering at the end of her bed, pointing at the wall opposite from her. Serenity ran in and looked at the wall. Writing had been scratched into it.  
  
All of a sudden, memories flashed into Serenity and Anna's minds.  
  
Memories of a Sailor Soldier in armor, the first male Senshi.  
  
Memories of many different worlds, and of Reuisu helping them.  
  
Memories of a group of Sailors known as the Titans.  
  
Memories of a little girl who was abused by her father, but she was helped by Serenity and became the Guardian of all life.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you talking about? I am your mother!" Reuisu's 'mother' said.  
  
"No. You're not." Reuisu said, turning away and walking back over to a chair. His 'mother' disappeared, and Reuisu sat down in the chair and gripped his head in sorrow. His cell phone rang. He picked it up and put it to his ear.  
  
"Hello?" he asks.  
  
"Reuisu? Is that you?" the female voice asked.  
  
"Yes, unfortunately. Is that you, Lucy?" Reuisu inquired.  
  
"Yes, it is. Come to Crystal Tower. There's something here you should see." Lucy says.  
  
"Why should I go anywhere? I just acted out a fantasy where the Titans didn't exist, and my parents were both alive. I just lost them again." Reuisu states.  
  
"Reuisu, You may have lost your biological family, but your other family needs you right now. Please come." Lucy says.  
  
Reuisu sighed.  
  
"What's the matter? Besides everything?"  
  
Reuisu calmly walked through the doors of Anna's bedroom in Crystal Tower and said immediately, "What's the last thing you remember?"  
  
The others, which included the Titans, Tyrael, Astra, and Neo-Queen Serenity, face-fell.  
  
"For crying out loud, Reuisu, we're all a little tense right now! Could you please not start off your conversation with 'What's the last thing you remember?'" Michelle shouts.  
  
Reuisu sighs and replies, "I just spent the last few hours with my dead mother. My dead mother that I avenged a thousand years ago. Don't you dare talk me about being tense."  
  
"The last thing that I remember," said Astra, who decided to be the one who spoke. "Was sitting down at a table at the party after Michelle and Tyrael's wedding, and feeling incredibly jealous by the fact that Reuisu was dancing with Michelle. Then someone rang the doorbell, and we were all here, wherever here is."  
  
The others agreed with her.  
  
"When I opened the door, it was my mother. I'm thinking it was something else that was really there. Do we have any idea where here is, exactly?" Reuisu asks.  
  
"We have one clue. I was tucking in Anna for bed, and then I walked out. She screamed to me about something being written on the walls. It's over there." Serenity says, pointing to the wall across from Anna's bed that had writing on it.  
  
The group walked over to it to read it. Reuisu read it out loud.  
  
"'If we shadows have offended, Think but this, and all is mended, That you have but slumbered here while these visions did appear. And this weak and idle theme, no more yielding than a dream.'" He spoke.  
  
"It makes no sense!" Miya states.  
  
"On the contrary. I know exactly what this is. It's a message from Ami." Reuisu replies.  
  
"How do you know?" Chris asks.  
  
"Ami and I's favorite conversations are those that have to do with Shakespeare. I've read them all, every play or theatre production Shakespeare has done. This is from the end of 'A Midsummer Night's Dream.'" Reuisu explains.  
  
"Yeah, well this is more like A Midsummer's Nightmare. What does this passage mean? And why did she say it in Shakespeare instead of just telling us?" Tyrael asks.  
  
"What she's trying to say is that we are all in some sort of dream-like scenario. We're stuck here, and there's nothing they can do from the outside. She probably said it in Shakespeare because she couldn't access a way to directly communicate with us." Reuisu says.  
  
"And how did we get like this?" Michelle inquires.  
  
"Well, let's think about it: who is the one who most recently we have caused pain and suffering to?" Reuisu asks.  
  
"Baelrog?" Tyrael suggests.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
The voice had come out of nowhere. They turned to the sound of the voice, and they saw Baelrog standing in the doorway. It was the version of him that had been merged with Tyrael, but he was no longer in any way connected with Tyrael physically.  
  
"I see you survived Davros' attack upon you." Reuisu says, slowly reaching for his transformation stick.  
  
"Indeed. He didn't, however. My body was vastly destroyed beyond belief. I managed to stow what little was left of me within Tyrael, and waited for a time when you were all gathered together. I created a psychic wave aimed at all of you, to bring you here so that I could destroy you from within your own minds. Your minds die, you die. Hence, my revenge against you for destroying my body!" Baelrog shouted.  
  
The group groaned and rolled their eyes.  
  
"You know, what is it with you people and wanting revenge? Couldn't you just grab a cup of coffee and get over it?" Lucy asks.  
  
"DIE!" Baelrog shouted, leaping at them.  
  
Reuisu jumped into the air and kicked Baelrog away and to the side.  
  
"TRANSFORM!" Astra shouted.  
  
Reuisu landed gracefully, and pulled out his transformation stick.  
  
"HEAVENLY ANGEL POWER!!!"  
  
A silhouette of Reuisu appeared, he was holding out his transformation stick, which immediately turned into a long yellow staff. Angel wings came out of his back, with a wingspan of eight feet. The wings had feathers fly out, and the feathers merged into his torso, forming the shirt and gray bow of the outfit. More feathers flew out and wrapped around his arms, forming the sleeves and gloves. Yet again, more feathers flew out and wrapped around his legs and feet, forming white pants and boots. They formed a golden belt with an engraved cross in the center formed around his waste. A coronet of gold formed around his head, which formed two sides on the sides of his head. A jewel formed into a cross on the forehead of the coronet. He stood in a pose of his angel wings extended outwards from his sides, and him aiming his staff outwards.  
  
"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!!"  
  
A pink glittery silhouette of Michelle appeared, with only her heart necklace showing. Suddenly, crystal showered out of it, wrapping around her torso and forming the shirt and first bow of the outfit. The crystal then shot out more crystals that wrapped around her arms and legs, forming the gloves and boots. Another spray of crystal formed her skirt and back bow. The skirt and bows were colored gold. One last burst of crystal formed a tiara and earrings. The crystal then shot out a beam of energy, forming into a staff. She grabbed the staff, and stood in a pose.  
  
"CEPHIROS TITAN POWER!!!"  
  
Out of her ring came energy bolts, which wrapped around her torso, forming the front of the outfit. Then the ring fired beams at both her arms, wrapping around them to form the white gloves. The ring shout out another beam, which wrapped around her legs and formed the boots. She then twirled around as did the beam from the ring, which wrapped around her hips and formed into the skirt. Her tiara and earrings formed with one last blast from the ring. She stood in a pose of her winking with her ring outstretched in front of her.  
  
"NEO CRESCENT POWER!!!"  
  
Out of Miya's heart brooch came three large hearts. One heart descended down her body, and the other two onto her arms. As the hearts passed over her skin, they formed the gloves of her Sailor outfit. As the larger heart passed over her torso and slowly over her legs, forming the mini-skirt and the boots. As the three hearts ended at her feet and hands, they shot up to her head and hit it, forming the tiara and earrings. She stood in a pose with her making a smooching face.  
  
"ASTEROID BLAZING POWER!!!"  
  
A glittery silhouette of Chris appeared. Asteroids shot around him, and several blasted into his chest, forming into the shirt and bow. Asteroids then shot into his arms, exploding on contact, and forming into the sleeves. Finally, the last asteroids shot into his legs, exploding on impact, and forming into the pants and boots. The last asteroid shot into his face, forming into a halo. He stood in a pose with an asteroid shooting at him from behind.  
  
"NEO CRYSTAL POWER!!!"  
  
The whole pink glittery thing happened with a silhouette of Christine. She held out her transformation stick in front of her, and then the stick glowed with a silver brightness, and the silhouette slowly became covered in crystal. First her torso was enveloped, then her arms, and finally her legs. The crystal then shattered, forming her shirt, blue bows, gloves, gold mini-skirt, and boots. She then twirled around, and her earrings and tiara with a blue gem formed out of nowhere.  
  
"LIFE PRISM POWER!!!"  
  
A silhouette of Anna appeared, and she twirled her transformation stick around her. Lights shined from the ground underneath where she had twirled the stick, and they surrounded her, forming the gloves, boots, and shirt of the sailor outfit. Five beams shot from around her into her torso, forming the skirt. She ran her hand through her hair and the earrings and tiara formed. She stood in a pose of her just standing there, smiling serenely.  
  
The Titans readied themselves as Baelrog leapt up and prepared to fight them again.  
  
"Asteroid, Crystal: We need room to fight and maneuver!" Angel commanded.  
  
"We're on it!" Asteroid said.  
  
Sailor Asteroid aimed his two index fingers at a wall.  
  
"ASTEROID SHOT!!!"  
  
Six asteroids shot out of his fingers and blew up the wall, now making a hole looking out onto Crystal Tokyo.  
  
"CRYSTAL FORMATION!!!"  
  
Sailor Crystal's hands radiated energy, and they shot out beams of energy that hit the side of the hole, and she moved closer in, forming a slide made of crystal all the way down to the streets of Crystal Tokyo. A slide 20 stories high.  
  
"Everybody move out!" Angel commanded.  
  
Serenity and Astra were the first to go, sliding down because of their inability to fight at the moment. Tyrael and Angel took to the skies, not needing the ground. The other Titans got onto the slide and began sliding down.  
  
"SWORD AZUREWRATH!!!"  
  
"HAND OF DESTINY!!!"  
  
Angel's hand glowed a bright gold and fired a white and gold beam of energy out at Baelrog as Tyrael threw his sword at Baelrog. Both hit him at the same time, sending him back into the opposite wall and screaming profanities in his pain. The two angels flew down to the ground where the others had slid.  
  
"We seem to have a little problem on our hands. If we can defeat Baelrog, we may be able to get out of here." Moonshine says.  
  
"The problem is defeating Baelrog. Hell, this guy took a Sailor Army, Sailor Galaxia, AND the self-destruct sequence of the Sailor Centauri armor!" Angel says.  
  
"If this is in our minds, we can take him! This is our minds, after all! We can shape the reality of this place any way we see fit!" Life suggests.  
  
"Although that may be an interesting idea, it doesn't seem to work here. Obviously we're more on a separate dimensional plane than on a dream state." Angel says.  
  
"How do you know?" Moonshine asks.  
  
"Because I just used a Hand of Destiny attack on Baelrog, and I feel tired from it. I shouldn't feel tried or strained or in pain or anything like that if this was a simple dream." Angel explains.  
  
They Titans looked up again to see Baelrog floating down from the hole, his hands sparking with black energy.  
  
"Everyone, prepare yourselves!" Angel commanded.  
  
The Titans readied themselves as Baelrog landed in front of them. He growled silently, and the Titans wasted no time launching all of their attacks at him.  
  
"HAND OF DESTINY!!!"  
  
"MOONSHINE MIRROR!!!"  
  
"CEPHIROS VALIANT CHARGE!!!"  
  
"CRESCENT HEART CRUSH!!!"  
  
"ASTEROID SHOT!!!"  
  
"CRYSTAL CRUSHER BEAM!!!"  
  
"SOUL LIFE!!!"  
  
And with those words, seven attacks launched into Baelrog, and seven attacks failed to scathe him. His eyes were filled with hatred and anger, and he prepared to fire at the surprised Titans. Baelrog's mad rage made him whispering silent words, but finally, as he aimed his energy filled hands at the Titans, he spoke loudly and clearly.  
  
"MY WILL BE DONE. MY KINGDOM COME!!!"  
  
And just before the energy was released, Baelrog coughed up blood, and his arms went limp. He looked down to see Azurewrath sticking out of him. He turned his head around to see Tyrael smiling and holding it in him.  
  
"The Grace of our Lord, Jesus Christ, be with us all, amen." He said, smiling with glee.  
  
"No! NO NO NO!!!" Baelrog shouted, and he evaporated into red dust.  
  
"Did you kill him?" Serenity asks.  
  
"No. However, the sudden outburst of holy energy through Azurewrath got the attention of the denizens of Hell. He's just been transported back there. I'm sure his fellow princes of darkness wish to have a word with him about attempting to take over Earth." Tyrael says, walking back over to the Titans.  
  
The group all looked at each other, and joined hands in a circle. They closed their eyes, and only Reuisu spoke, quoting from A Midsummer Night's Dream once more.  
  
"'Give me your hands, if we be friends, and Robin shall restore amends.'"  
  
And with that, the fantasy around them disappeared...  
  
Reuisu's eyes fluttered open within his apartment. Ami was standing over him.  
  
"He's regaining consciousness." She says.  
  
"So are the others!" Lita says, pointing out the others who were waking up from the dream state.  
  
"Are you alright?" Ami asked Reuisu, helping him up.  
  
"A little shaken up and a headache the size of Crystal Tower, but otherwise fine." He replied.  
  
"You got my message then?" Ami asks.  
  
"Yes. Quite a good way to get my attention, Ami." Reuisu says.  
  
"Speak for yourself, Reuisu. If no one minds, Tyrael and I would like to get out of here and onto our honeymoon." Michelle says, helping Tyrael up.  
  
"By all means, go enjoy yourselves." Reuisu said, letting them go.  
  
And so, the events that from then on became known as Kingdom Come came to a close. The normality of life returned, and happiness was on the faces of the Titans. However, something deep in their hearts told them that still more woe was in for them in the coming months and years, and they were right.  
  
And in a land in between Heaven and Hell, a land of grayness, of neutrality, a man named Davros wept for the sins he had committed when he was alive.  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
